kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasol
|anime = #J13/#E29 - #J25/#E23 - #J93/#E93 |type = Weaponry |hat = None, but nearly always has the parasol over his head |compounds = N/A |powers = Floats slowly downwards. Protects from attacks in the direction the parasol is facing |icon = |enemies = Parasol, Drifter, Parasol Waddle Dee, Parasol Waddle Doo, Bukiset, Sasuke, Klinko, Transformer |mini-bosses = Jumpershoot |bosses = Paint Roller's drawn parasol |helper = Parasol Waddle Dee }} Parasol is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities that has appeared in numerous Kirby games, first seen in Kirby's Adventure. General Information Parasol is a deceptively simple, harmless looking Copy Ability that allows Kirby to use a red and white-striped (except in Kirby's Dream Course, where it is green and white), star-tipped parasol as a weapon. It can slow his fall from high places, and protect his head from most attacks. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the Ability Scroll for Parasol can make Kirby able to fire a short-ranged beam of star-like projectiles from the tip of the parasol. However, most of its attacks are comparatively weak to other abilities, making it difficult to use at times. Parasol is one of the few abilities to never have Kirby wearing a hat, other than many of the final abilities like Star Rod. Parasol is one of the few abilities that may presently be used in water. Ironically, though, in Kirby's Dream Land 3, it was the the one ability that could not be used under water, where Kirby would put away his Parasol and attack by instead blowing bubbles, as if he had no ability. Kirby's Dream Land 3 was also the only game in which Parasol did not slow Kirby's fall, effectively making the ability only useful for defeating enemies on land. Parasol's handle comes in four color variations: pink, blue, white, and green. Move Set Note: In certain games like Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby may not be holding the Parasol over his head when he enters a new room, gets hurt or enters water, and will therefore be unable to use the Drift and Shield abilities until he attacks with it, after which he will hold it over his head. Animal Friends ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Parasol Kirby in the anime is most like the version from ''Kirby Super Star, with several of the same attacks- namely Parasol Swing and Parasol Shield, in addition to Parasol Grab and Throw, which he uses on King Dedede. In the transformation sequence, Kirby lands atop his parasol. It spins, making Kirby dizzy, and he gets off. Kirby then takes the Parasol, which floats down to him. Cappy New Year marked the ability's first appearance. Kirby acquired it by inhaling Sasuke. In this episode, Kirby did not use Parasol in battle, but instead used it only to slow his fall from high up in the air. Parasol later appeared in episode 25, Escargoon Rules, where Kirby acquired it by inhaling a Drifter. Kirby used the ability to foil Dedede's evil scheme. The ability's last appearance was D'Preciation Day, where Kirby used it to destroy Chuckie. Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Trivia *This is the only ability in the anime that never used its transformation sequence the first time it was used. *In Kirby Super Star and its remake's ability icons, the handle's color variation is yellow. In the Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land ability icon, the stroke and the handle are both wooden. **The yellow handle was used even earlier in Kirby's Dream Land 2's Super Game Boy border, where Kirby is holding the parasol. The parasol here, strangely, has blue stripes instead of red ones. *The Parasol ability gains the trait of cooling down lava like Water or Ice in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. This is because the parasol shoots out tiny drops of water when Kirby uses the Parasol Swing attack, starting in Kirby Super Star. **In the Kirby's Dream Land 3, Bukiset's Parasol attack created water droplets just like Kirby's attack would in later games. **It may be referencing the Animal Crossing games, in which the player character can twirl his/her parasol while it is raining, causing small drops of water to shoot out. *A similar move is used in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. If Kirby holds a Bumber overhead while in the air, he will float slowly to the ground. *Like several other Copy Abilities that returned to Kirby: Squeak Squad, Parasol gained a new idle animation: Kirby will sway in place and tap his foot. *Parasol is one of the only reoccurring copy abilities that does not give Kirby a hat. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Kirby keeps his Parasol on his back when he is carrying an object, climbing a ladder, or riding a Warp Star. It is not known how he does this, as no carrying strap or holster is seen. This also occurs with Sword, Beam, Bell, and Hammer. *Using Parasol, a glitch can be performed on Halfmoon that causes Kirby to walk on air. Artwork KA Parasol.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Parasol.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Parasol.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Parasol_kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Parasol.JPG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_Parasol.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Parasol_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Parasol.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:Parasol.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery Kirby-2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Parasol_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Parasol Kirby.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiD_Parasol.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Parasol_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Parasol.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD Parasol.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Other Ability Icons Adv_parasol.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Parasol Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Parasol_icon_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Parasol Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) File:Parasol Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:ParasoliconKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:parasol_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:ParasolIconKSSq.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:ParasoliconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ParasolIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen) File:KTD_Icon_Parasol.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe